1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to 8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octyl intermediates useful for the preparation of compounds that have demonstrated activity as 5-HT4 receptor agonists. The invention is also directed to processes for the preparation of such useful intermediates.
2. State of the Art
Substantial research effort has been devoted in recent years to the identification of compounds that exhibit agonist activity at 5-HT4 receptors. Such compounds are expected to be useful as therapeutic agents for the treatment of disorders of reduced motility of the gastrointestinal tract. Commonly-assigned US 2005/0197335 and US 2005/0228014, for example, disclose novel indazole-carboxamide-8-azabicyclo-[3.2.1]octane and quinolinone-carboxamide-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octane compounds, respectively, as 5-HT4 receptor agonists.
Efficient processes for the preparation of compounds including the 8-azabicyclo-[3.2.1]octane group would be advantageous for providing new gastrointestinal motility agents.